


In My Blood

by mific



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for a recording of a love story about Gerard, Mikey, and Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In My Blood Like Holy Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314865) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> Blended digital art created for the 2012 Podfic Big Bang, for [sylvaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvaine/pseuds/Sylvaine)'s recording of sena's story. The podifc is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/436386).  
> Warnings: sibling incest, and in the story and podfic they're initially underage, although not so much in the art.  
> One excellent thing about doing a lot of cover art for the Big Bang was that it pushed me out of my usual fandoms to read the stories I was illustrating. I can highly recommend both this story and the podfic.

 

cover art

 

 

full sized art

 

 


End file.
